Abducted
Abducted is the twelfth chapter in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Plot After Nate was knocked out cold by Rameses he is held captive by Rameses' crew. Rameses tells Nate during a conversation between the two that the old lady asked Rameses to get rid of Nate, but since Rameses said that he is a nice guy he would spare Nate if he gives him what he wants (Iram of the Pillars). Rameses insinuates that he also has Sully in his custody, and that he will kill him if Nate does not give up the information. He leaves his cronies to 'interrogate' Drake. Drake manages to smash the chair he is tied to, and defeat the pirates in the hold. He then fights his way through the various ships in the graveyard, in pursuit of Rameses. Walkthrough I. Press square when the prompt appears to escape the chair and initiate the fight. Stay close to the walls to make it harder for your opponents to surround you in the wild bout; as a fringe benefit, there are an assortment of objects and surfaces that Nate can use for special attacks and knockouts. When the Brute arrives, move into the open and employ counterattacks to set up combos. II. Climb the ladder, pick up Treasure #59, then follow the route to reach the underside of the spreader suspended from the container crane far above the room. When part of the mechanism falls, swing over to the nearby rope and, from there, to the broken metal platform with an open door. Proceed along the passageway beyond it, collecting Treasure #60 as you walk by, then press triangle to open the hatch when you reach it. III. Leap over to the rope, then swing to the metal beam; swing to a second beam behind it, then traverse to the left and jump to the ship's chain. Drop into the water below and hold O to dive beneath the obstruction. In the next area, swim to the ramp, then sneak over to the lone pirate. Snap into cover behind him, then press square to disable him with a stealth attack. Follow the corridor to reach a large exterior area where a major battle awaits. Major Battle: Breakers Yard IV: *Nate begins this battle without a weapon - so acquiring one is a priority. Should you move unseen and wait at the required position, you can dispatch the patrolling guard with a pull-down kill. Climbing up to collect the weapons beside the crates is risky; this may lead to an enemy spotting Nate immediately, which is not a good cover position. Instead, swim to the left-hand side of the closest boat. *Don't forget that you almost always have an avenue of escape: if things look too dangerous, dive into the water and submerge beneath the surface as you swim to a new position. V: *Perform a stealth pull-down kill on the sharpshooter at the top of the ladder, gaining a Dragon sniper rifle. After dropping down, you can eliminate any of the two sentries in the same manner - but this will lead to the opening of hostilities. With your sniper weapons at hand, use the cabin as cover from turret fire and work on reducing the quantity of opponents ranged against you. Once enemies stop moving to your position, push on to the second boat. Time your run carefully to avoid the turret. There is an opponent with the Pistole weapon; grab this mini-shotgun before you move on (it's preferable to the RPG-7 on top of the boat's lower roof, which has a single round). VI: *On arrival at the second boat, move to the left-hand side of the cabin and kill the closest turret-manning character. Once again, use this area as cover while you deal with standard enemy varieties. At this point, two armored shotgunners arrive in reasonable quick succession, so use grenades - and, if you picked it up earlier, the Pistole - to kill them with greater ease. Should you be taken by surprise, it may be wise to jump overboard and retreat to the first boat. *Snipers and a single grenadier will eventually enter the fray. The latter, alarmingly, appears on top of the second boat, so be prepared to dispatch him (potentially with an easy pull-down kill) if you are operating beneath. His M32-Hammer (with additional ammo on top of the boat) can help immensely as you clear the remaining pirates. If possible, however, reserve the nearby Dragon Sniper behind the mast for a forthcoming challenge. VII: *After climbing the ladder at the required position, a collection of pirates (including one with a missile launcher) will attack from the walkway on the outer edge of the yard. Grab the Tau Sniper and (unless you have been stockpiling Dragon Sniper ammo) the M32-Hammer from on top of the barrels, then drop down to a necessary cover position to eliminate the assorted marksmen. Note that - at this range - you must aim considerably ''above ''targets to hit them with the grenade launcher. Should you run out of ammunition, you will need to make a daring climb back up to the barrels to collect more. VIII. Collect Treasure #61 once hostilities have ended, then ensure that you have the necessary equipment before continuing. Amount or quantity of pistol ammunition is more important than the relative quality of your chosen handgun, so the Para 9 (or if available, a Raffica Pistol) will be a better bet than the Tau Sniper. If available, the M32-Hammer with a full stock of six grenades will make a forthcoming battle far easier; alternatively, opt for the reliable KAL 7. Return to the ship at the far end of the yard, where the first turret to fire on Nate is stationed. Use the ladder to climb the mast, then traverse a little to the right. You can then swing over the yellow metal railing directly ahead. Watch for the arrival of a pirate as you swing towards the platform, then take him down with pistol shots before he can open fire; be prepared for an attack by his (previously hidden) accomplice when you climb onto the ledge. IX. Dropping to the area below initiates a short but challenging battle, with opponents attacking directly ahead and to the left simultaneously. On landing, take cover behind the crate and shoot the pirates arriving via the roof to your left. These are followed by a Riot Shield-brandishing enemy and an armored shotgunner. You can make short work of them if you brought the M32-Hammer from the previous combat engagement; otherwise, grenades (or the nearby propane tank) can enable you to dispatch them without too much fuss. Switch to a KAL 7 in the aftermath of this encounter. X. Approach the metal box on the walkway, press O then use L to push it over the edge. You can now leap from the crane to the rough metal ledges and follow the route. Climb down to the yellow metal poles and swing to the broken walkway. Collect Treasure #62, then ascend the stairs and leap the giant gap in the walkway to reach a beam above. Jump over to the hanging rope and, from there, to the ladder beyond it. When the camera switches to a fixed perspective, vault over the railing. XI. Much of your time is spent climbing for the foreseeable future, with many short skirmishes with pirates as you scale the hollow hulk. Begin by traversing to the left until you reach a ledge. The Raffica Pistol found here is a good choice of handgun for this section of play - not merely a potent headshot weapon, you'll also find that ammunition is plentiful. XII. Leap over to the red pipe section beneath the vent. As in Syria earlier in the story, enemies will appear and fire on Nate from above. After dealing with the first three, continue your climb. Take cover beneath the vents (always marked by red pipes; think of it as color-code foreshadowing) each time you reach one, emerging to aim when you have a clear shot at any assailants that appear. Enemies can open fire from a variety of positions; always deal with those that can potentially hit Nate as a priority. XIII. When you reach the opening at the top of the climb, quickly haul Nate up and deal with the pirate who ambushes him. Collect ammunition - the G-MAL is tempting, but you should have far more rounds for the KAL 7 - then hop over to the platform opposite and dispatch the pirate hiding below. Use the horizontal beam to swing down to the platform, then take cover and kill the next wave of opponents. XIV. Look up and kill a pirate above Nate's position before beginning your climb. From here, use the pipework to climb until you reach a hole in the hull. As before, be prepared to take cover beneath the vent to kill the assailant firing on Nate. XV. After climbing through the hole, collect the grenades, then use the two containers to reach an opening on the right-hand wall. Jump over to the red pipe beneath the vent to begin the final stage of your ascent. XVI. Take cover beneath the second vent and dispatch the assailant appearing above. When you reach the shard of metal protruding from the side of the wall, draw your pistol and shoot the pirates arriving in multiple directions. After swinging on the poles, collect grenades from the crate and climb the ladder. XVII. Use the rusty yellow poles to reach a hanging rope and - following a detour-and-return after collecting Treasure #63 - wall-run and jump to reach the closest metal girder ledge. Climb onto the platform above, then pick up Treasure #64 before you head through the opening to reach the bridge. Collect Treasure #65 when the cutscene ends, then approach the rope and press triangle to slide down. XVIII. When you land in the water, dive beneath the surface immediately and swim to the required position. Climb onto the ledge and take out the snipers above your position. The Tau Sniper found here can be very useful, both in the current battle and for a forthcoming encounter. XIX. Once you have defeated all three enemies, climb on top of the large box and use the horizontal pole to swing to the wooden walkway. Climb the ladder, then jump to the passageway below when the floor ends. XX. Dispatch the armored shotgunner as you turn the corner. This can be tricky within the confines of this corridor, unless you can somehow land a precision headshot with a Tau Sniper, then press triangle to break open the hatch when you reach it. Jump to the rooftop directly ahead. When the quick cutscene ends, drop to the dock below and be prepared for some major battles. Category:Chapters in Drake's Deception